This renewal proposes to expand the examination of the four groups of female offenders who were studied in the original proposal. The addicts, addict-prostitutes, prostitutes and non-addict non-prostitute offenders will be monitored, utilizing existing data, as they become criminally involved as juveniles and as adults to determine the extent their use/non-use of drugs is correlated with their criminal involvement. The objective is to expand the original analysis both statistically and ethnographically to encompass the extensive and additional data currently on hand within a theoretical framework.